Atraves del espejo
by bloodytokita
Summary: ¿pero a donde lleva el espejo? pregunto la pelinegra ¡a la realida invertida! contesto el conejo con una horrenda mueca sonriente...adivinen quien tuvo pesadillas de nuevo ¡lean! no se arrepentiran!
1. la locura comiensa!

Esta Una pelinegra tomando el te

Bloody: happy tree no me pertenece y es de mondo media, espero q les guste el fic y bienvenidos sean a mi perturbada mente! O si tuve pesadillas de nuevo

Notas:

*pensamiento*

(Anotaciones)

-sentimientos y acciones-

Una pelinegra q estaba recostada contra un viejo roble abro los ojos pesadamente , escuchaba unos golpeteos secos seguidos de su eco, entonces vio a un conejo amarillo

Cuddles: o demonios! Llegare tarde de nuevo!

Bloody: *pero q demo…* ¡oye! ¿Q a dónde vas?

Cuddles: atreves vez del espejo –dijo el conejo sonriente mientras se paraba enfrente de otro roble q tena u enorme agujero-

Bloody: *confundida* y si atraviesas el espejo…¿A dónde te lleva?

Cuddles: -ampliando su sonrisa- a la realidad invertida-entonces el conejo salta al enrme agujero

Bloody: se levanta *pero q carajo! * se mira a si misma que tiene un vestido parecido al de alice the madness returns pero en rojo*

¿?: *risa macabra*

Bloody: ¡¿hu?! A eres tu…¿Qué quieres?

Histeria: *una chica arecida a Bloody pero esta pálida y con las venas resaltadas e negro y los labios negros* ¿ah? Tanto me odias ¡yo solo quiero divertirme! *se recarga en contra del roble por el q abia entrado el conejo*

Bloody: ¿enserio cres q entrare ahí? *dijo mientras se escuchaba como un vidrio se rompia en el interior*

Histeria: ¿hu? ¿Acaso tienes otra opción? *dijo en tono burlón mientras soltaba unas escalofriantes risotadas

Bloody: *mira a su alrededor con cierta confucion, tenia razón a parte de esos dos robles no había nada mas, todo era blanco, miro a la Histeria q sostenía una mueca de burla y reia por lo bajito, Bloody se acerco y se asomo al oscuro agujero, parecía no tener fin*

Histeria: vamos vamos! ¿acaso no te da curiosidad?!

Bloody: tsch! Algo o me da buena espina *salta al interior del oscuro agujero después de 10 etros escuha unas extrañas y escalofriantes risas, después de otrs 10 metros ve unos objetos q también caia e el aire había cosas típicas, unas tasa de te frascos y hubo un objeto q le llamo la atención, un cuchillo q al parecer no era para cocinar, si no para matar, Bloody lo tomo por si acaso sigui callendo hasta encontrar un espejo, era enorme y cucbria todo el oyo del túnel, no pudo evitar estrellarse contra el , atravesó el espejo y callo y callo hasta dar con el suelo*

Bloody: sin duda he hecho entradas mas elegantes… *se levanto y sacudió el vestido, dviso al conejo q se dirigía a un pueblo, Bloody corrió detrás del conejo, se detuvo al ver un gran cartel , estaba muy sucio y descuidado y con una q otra mancha de sangre *

Bloody: *leyendo el letrero* bienvenido seas a Happy tree *entonces se vuelven a escuhar las risas*

Bloody: *mientras entra* debo de volver al psicólogo…

Bn esa es la introducción luego les subo la segunda parte, a por cierto me base en una pesadilla…y ya se q sdignifiaca eso y díganme q les parece y no se les olvide pasar por el chat show by by


	2. yo soy alicia

Happy tree friends es de mondo media

Bn bn sigamos con esta locura

La chica se adentro al bosque con el cuchillo en mano, inhalo, cigarro, vio a una convinacion de Sniffles con una oruga

Bloody: *arqueando la ceja y con burla * ¿Quién lo diría? Sniffles todo un fumador despreocupado

Sniffles: *echándole el huma en la cara* ¿Quién eres tu?

Bloody: *tosiendo y tratando de disipar el humo abanicando con la mano* si vuelves a hacer eso sabrás quien soy

Sniffles: *carcajeando* pero mira nada mas, si es Alicia, una muy curiosa

Bloody: *rodando y sin mucha atención* si soy Alicia, donde estoy?

Sniffles: pero q tonta, no leíste? Hapy Tree

Bloody: *mirando a su alrededor* no es como recuerdo , todo es muy lúgubre…

Sniffles: y no es fantástico! Aparte quien quiere un mundo de mierda de Disney

Bloody: uy q lenguaje, para ser un intelectual

Sniffles: yo intelectual? Para mi los libros solo una utilidad, para quemarse

Bloody: me das asco, mejor me voy, me estas dando nauseas…

Sniffles: *rie escalofriamente* cuida q no te corten la cabeza!

Bloody: tsch! Lo tomare en cuenta

Nuestra protagonista siguió caminado mirando la curiosa fauno hecha de flores carnívoras y plantas muertas y putrefactas .

Bloody: curiose and more curioser (citando al sombrerero loco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas)

Bloody llego a un lugar, los arboles se inclinaban sobre una enorme mesa de madera q estaba dispuesta a ser servida, alrededor de ella estaban singulares personajes, nuestros amados happy tree, el conejo le daba una cachetada a una pelirosa q vestia de manera provacativa y la jalo del cabello

Cuddles: (ya en forma normal) no me puedo ir un segundo y tu ya me estas engañando

Bloody : *mira alrededor * al parecer todos disfrutan el show ¿o me equivoco?

Todos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra unos desconfiados y otros con una mueca burlona, Bloody miro con curiosidad a los personajes:

Flipqy: tenia su traje y los ojos amrillos neon y no estaba matando a nadie, la duda surgió en la mente de Bloody, y apareció un gato gris atigreado con nero

Cheshire: *dando vueltas en el aire* ¿Qué te sucede pequeña Alicia? ¿acaso no puedes ver q aquí todo es al revés y cruel?

Bloody siguió aseando la mirada, Flaky tenia una mirada fría y abrazaba a Flipqy,, estaba vestida con una ombligera negra y un pantalón militar, la sangre machaba su ropa y ella lucia indiferente

Petunia: tenia un vestido azul esponjado con un madil blanco enegrecido por sangre y lodo y tenia una hacha de carnecido y le daba un beso a un handy sin brazos, Nutty: quien tenia un chocolate amarco le susrru al ver la curiosidad de Bloody: lo descubrió abrzando a otra, ya sabes x q le corto los brazos, sin embrago el es muy paciente y un tanto atontado, una pérdida de tiempo.

Flipqy: pero que descortez! No gusta comer con nosotros *dijo con una horrenda mueca Petunia la sento bruscamente en una silla a la cabeza de la mesa , Bloody ya sabia mas o menos lo q le esperaba, le dieron cun lindo plato q contenía un plato de pepinos en rodajas y un brazo con las uñas pintadas de morado

Nutty: ¿recuerdas la otra , la q abrazo a Handy? Bn ella es la cena, cortesía de Flaky y Petunia, las dos sonriero y se miraron entre si riendo de una forma siniestra, Bloody pico con desgano los pepinos, y jugaba con el brazo

Flipqy: *mientras se llevaba un bocado de pierna a la boca y dijo* ¿acaso no tienes hambre?

Bloody: n-no realmente

Flipqy: signifca q me puedo comer tu parte?

Bloody: s-si *tomo un sorbo del vino…q no era vino pero se aguanto* ¿que hay en este lugar ¿

Flaky: *efusiva*¡de todo! Ha herramientas de tortura sillas eléctricas…lo q quieras

Bloody:ah…que lindo

Flaky: *ampliando una insana sonrisa* ¡verdad! Es fantástico!

Bloody: ¿sin prejucios verdad? *dijo mientra le volvia a dar un sorbo a lo q sea lo q le diero

Bn hasta aquí le dejo por q tengo q hacer


	3. ¿dualidad?

Bloody. Bn e regresado, últimamente he tenido muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho trabajo y pues q se le puede hacer ,no no asesinare a mis maestros…bn aquí les dejo la ultima parte de mi retorcida historia. Lews recomiendo que mientras lee escuchen la de victori de soul eater

La pelinegra escuchaba n tanto perturbada las historias q contaban los comensales, miro a su brazo q empezó a moverse, Bloody alzo el cuchillo y lo enterró en el brazo, pudo reflejar su rostro en el filo, una gota de sangre le callo en la mejilla Fliqpy al ver esto soltó una carcajada

Fliqpy: si, suele suceder q luego se revelan esos brazos ¿no? Pero ellos no pueden con nosotros!

Bloody simplemente sonrió nerviosamente y olvido el contenido del "vino" y le dio un gran trago, cerró los ojos fuertemente para sobrellevar el sabor, no era tan malo, pero aun así… ¡puaj!

a lo lejos escucharon una marcha y un "negro blanco y rojo, negro blanco y rojo" , era un ejercito de naipes,con armaduras y con armas enormes de metal manchadas de sangre, Bloody simplemente arqueo la ceja todos sonrieron levemente y se levantaron a ver qué era lo q sucedía pero por lo visto ya lo habían, Bloody fue la última en levantarse y miro, efectivamente era un pequeño ejército conformado por tres hileras de 5 personas o lo que sea q eran bajo esas armaduras, Fliqpy amplió su sonrisa , entre todos los guardias salió alguien q parecía ser un rey, el rey Lumpy, este en tono arrogante alzo la voz y grito ¡donde esta Alice! , Petunia le dio un leve codazo a Bloody

Fliqpy: te hablan

Nota de autora: les recomienda escuchar la de meaning of live-disturbed

Bloody recordó lo que le dijo Sniffles, según ella era Alicia, quien sabe por qué, pero la arrogancia la inundo, algo debió de tener ese vino…se puso delante del rey y sonrió

¡yo soy Alicia! –la verdad no estaba segura, ella era Bloody ¿no? Aun así no le dio importancia, Lumpy solamente frunció el ceño y señalo con el dedo a Bloody o Alicia, como quieran decirle-

¡Córtenle la cabeza! Bloody apenas pudo esquivar una ENORME hacha, saca su cuchillo y a duras penas pudo acertarle una cortada a la cosa esa, quien por lo visto, le demostró que los naipes podían sangrar, esa cosa solto un horrendo alarido, Bloody inmediatamente fue rodeada por mas cartas con todo tipo de armas, o demonios, fue lo que pensó, hasta que una bala le paso rosando la mejilla y le dio a la carta de adelante, se giro a ver quién era, eran sus compañeros de té, Flaky cargo de nuevo su escopeta y disparo de nuevo, Flipqy la beso mientras disparaba con una pistola, Bloody dio pecho a tierra, todos entraron a asesinar mientras Flipqy gritaba ¡las reglas fueron hechos ara romperse mothefucker! Lumpy corrió a refugiarse gigles le ayudo a levantarse y mientras Thothy disparaba y le decía

¡Córtale la cabeza!

Bloody sintió el impulso y corrió tras el rey Lumpy, le dio alcance y lo jalo de la ropa este le solto un bofetadon que le rompió el labio, Bloody se abalanzo sobre el e tomo impulso para enterrarle el cuchillo pero este tomándole el brazo le detuvo, Bloody siguió aplicando fuerza , de pronto una katana corto la mano de Lumpy y este se tomo la muñeca soltando un grito de desesperación mientras un chorro de sangre saltaba y manchaba todo, Bloody volteo, era una Flaky con una enorme sonrisa retorcida la que había cometido aquel crimen y soltaba unas pequeñas risitas , le sonrió mas ampliamente a la pelinegra y esta asintió, de una patada derrivo a Lumpy y se puso encima de el

Bloody: perderás la cabeza! -diciendo esto le enterró el cuchillo en la yugula lo que provoco una sangrienta escena, Bloody se giro a Flaky quien recogía la mano y le enterraba un gancho que utilizaba como cinturón

Flaky: uno para mi colección

Bloody: ok…

La pelinegra vio un camino y tubo la necesidad de seguirlo, Flaky silenciosamente comprendió y le dijo adiós con la manos, termino de cortar la cabeza y se la llevo, Bloody recorrió el camino y al final estaba un espejo que tenía un reloj roto y ensangrentado, miro hacia el cielo carmín, había una gran luna llena roja, se asusto por que escucha una amable voz detrás de ella, era un gato gis que se mantenía serio

Eso explica como entraste aquí

Bloody: ¿Cómo?

Cheshire: *sonrió levemente*- eres la dualidad en persona…eres como la luna

Bloody: se quedo pensando y miro el espejo –si por aquí entre, por aquí saldré, tomo su cuhillo y rompió el espejo que sangraba con cada golpe, lo atravezo y callo despertó con aquella sensación de caerse en la cama, tenia las cortinas abiertas,podía ver la luna, una gran luna, tenia una arte oscura ¿acaso era eso a lo que se refería aquel gato?

Bn bn ya termine, que les pareció, soy una extraña lo se, si les gusto mi historia visiten mi perfil, ahí ay mucha mas locura dejen reviuws o si no llorare


End file.
